Sonic's Disneyland Adventure (Game)
Sonic's Disneyland Adventure is an upcoming video game scheduled to release in 2019. This will be the second game that ZakozController would produce, the first being Sonic Kingdom Hearts Union X. Synopsis for Game Sonic is invited to the Happiest Place on Earth, until he stumbles upon a force of evil which strikes within' the park. He teams up with Mickey Mouse, Moana and other Disney characters to defeat them. History The game was first revealed after Foxy in Portal 3 was released. ZakozController revealed the first teaser trailer at the Disneyland theme park, which took form of a 20 minute showcase of Sonic going through many iconic Disney films and rides. Not long after, teaser images began popping up on Twitter, which featured Sonic with the Disney Princesses, which each of them having "2019" in the image. Later, small clips or promotional teasers began spreading across YouTube and Twitter, which featured Sonic and the other characters running through rides which will be featured as levels in the game, with each of them having a musical track dubbed above the clip. As of now, no real date of release is confirmed, but ZakozController is desperate to get the game released in 2019. Current Levels revealed * Pixie Hollow (has the theme of Modern Green Hill from Sonic Generations) * Pirates of the Caribbean (has the theme of Modern Seaside Hill from Sonic Generations) * Space Mountain (has the theme of Space Port from Sonic Forces) * Utlidoors (has the theme of Modern Chemical Plant from Sonic Generations) * Peter Pan's Flight (has the theme of Modern Sky Sanctuary from Sonic Generations) * Main Street USA (has the theme of Park Avenue from Sonic Forces) * Matterhorn Bobsleds (has the theme of Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed) * Death Egg Robot boss battle (has the theme of Death Egg Robot from Sonic Generations) Special Abilities revealed * Mickey: Transforms Sonic's Keyblade into a paintbrush for increased range and damage for Magic attacks. * Snow White: Poisons Sonic's Keyblade and helps by throwing explosive apples at enemies. * Cinderella: Both Sonic and Cinderella cast Stopza at the enemies, which freezes them, open for attack. She helps by breaking her slipper and throwing it at enemies. * Aurora: Summons thick vines for her and Sonic to control. Afterward, a giant green fireball is summoned upon the enemies. * Ariel: Creates a large water battlefield. She helps by Dolphin Kicking the enemies towards you, stunning the enemies. * Belle: Shows a book to Sonic, and transforms into the Werehog. She helps by slamming her book shut to create a shock wave while Sonic howls. * Jasmine: Allows Sonic onto the magic carpet, boosting air combos. She helps by summoning the Genie to cast a random spell on the enemies. * Pocahontas: Lifts enemies into the air with the colours of the wind. She helps by powering Sonic's physical strength. * Mulan: Powers Sonic's fire magic, and summons Mushu for extra support. * Tiana: She works hard to increase the range of Sonic's Keyblade. She helps by cloning his Keyblade to deal twice the damage. * Rapunzel: Springs herself, Sonic and the enemies up into the air. The game enters a reaction time segment, which should deal extra damage to oncoming enemies. She helps by trapping enemies in her hair. * Merida: Puts Sonic's Keyblade onto her bow and launches it, causing an explosion of light to engulf enemies. * Anna: Traps enemies in sticky and hot jam. This allows Sonic to deal extra damage, which boosts Thunder magic to enemies trapped in the jam. * Elsa: Gives herself and Sonic ice skates and a boost of Ice magic. She helps by summoning an ice shield for oncoming attacks. * Moana: She and Sonic hop on her boat, sailing on a wave. Depending on your aim, it clears a large wave of enemies. * Mighty the Armadillo: Gains Sonic the ability to dig underground. He helps by boosting his ground combos. Downloadable Content (DLC) Sonic's Disneyland Adventure will get a DLC in March 2019. The DLC will be called Sonic Breaks the Internet, and it is a sequel to Sonic's Disneyland Adventure. The DLC is a full fledged story which sets with Sonic and Mighty teaming up with Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope to safe Sugar Rush from being sold. They result to the Internet, and as a result, Ralph gets worried over Sonic's attitude towards Vanellope, so he and Mighty try to rat them out. The DLC also comes with new special abilities: * Wreck-it Ralph: He and Sonic smash the ground to create shock waves that blast enemies back. The final attack shows Sonic summoning cubes, with Ralph breaking them all and firing at the enemies. * Vanellope: Sonic will gain the ability to glitch, to which he and Vanellope use to their advantage by speeding past enemies. The final resort features Sonic and Vanellope crashing into each other, creating a large explosion. Sonic Breaks the Internet will also feature new levels and a new boss, but they still remain unknown. Trivia * Despite the current levels revealed, ZakozController have said that there are much more levels and bosses. * The chaos emeralds will be relevant to the plot, as confirmed by ZakozController. * Ditto goes for the Coloured Wisps that is used for extra support for the story. * Sonic and the Princesses will be the only models that won't change, as the other characters have been altered. * Sonic, Mighty and Eggman are the only Sega characters in the game.